Shadow Puncher
Shadow Puncher is a death metal project formed by Max Kevin Ølstøren out of Trondheim, Norway, in the continent of Europe. The project began in 2016. The band has released four EPs, and have recorded a compilation album and a full-length album. History Shadow Puncher formed in 2016, formed by Max Kevin Ølstøren, and began to release demos through SoundCloud."Shadow Puncher". SoundCloud. Retrieved on December 5, 2018. In 2017, the project released three different EPs - The Path of Challenges, The Throne of Justice and Love, and No Despair - which all came out independently. The EPs were only released through SoundCloud and YouTube. On October 13, 2017, the project was announced to be signed to Nosral Recordings, a subsidiary of Rottweiler Records formed by Mike Larson of Frost Like Ashes.Beard, Mason (October 13, 2017). "Shadow Puncher Signs to Nosral Recordings". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 5, 2018.Olstoren, Max Kevin (April 23, 2018). "Interview with Max Kevin of Shadow Puncher". Facebook. Interview with Dave Kruse. Retrieved on December 5, 2018. In 2018, the band announced the recording of their fourth EP, which would self-titled.Beard, Mason (December 8, 2017). "Shadow Puncher Releases Album Cover and Details of Upcoming Album". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 5, 2018."SHADOW PUNCHER Releases Album Cover and Details for the Upcoming Album on Nosral Recordings". Heaven's Metal Magazine. December 20, 2017. Retrieved on December 5, 2018. Before the EP was released, a lyric video for "Shekinah" was released.thrashboy (January 26, 2018). "Shadow Puncher, 'Shekinah' - Exclusive Lyric Video Premiere". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on December 5, 2018. The EP was released on February 24, 2018. The EP produced by Luke Dinan of Children of Wrath and DinaSound Productions, which gave the EP great production value. The EP received mixed to positive reviews. The project and label announced on August 20, 2018, the band would be releasing a compilation album of all three of the independent titled One Path to the Heavenly Kingdom, which would also feature a new song. The project is currently working on several new releases, including a full-length album, a Cannibal Corpse, alongside Symphony of Heaven, a new track for a compilation coming out through The Bearded Dragon Productions and Love Your Enemies Records, a Christmas cover coming out through The Bearded Dragon Productions and Rottweiler Records, and will be providing Vocals on some tracks for Timōrātus.Beard, Mason (November 11, 2018). "Shadow Puncher announces release schedule for 2018-2019". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 6, 2018. The band also announced a new side-project called Tunge Byrder.Beard, Mason (December 5, 2018). "Shadow Puncher announces new project, Tunge Byrder". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 6, 2018. The band departed from their label on January 20, 2019, rather controversially, and releasing their debut album independently on the 21st, a day later. He also announced a new project titled Walking Through the Storm. Members * Max Kevin Ølstøren - Everything (2016-present) Discography Studio albums * All Glory to the King of the Kings and the Lord of the Lords (2019) * To Victory We March (2019) EPs * The Path of Challenges (2017) * The Throne of Justice and Love (2017) * No Despair (2017) * Shadow Puncher (2018) * 777 (2019) Compilation * One Path to the Heavenly Kingdom (2018) Singles * "Evil Dead" (2019) * "Where o death..?" (2019) * "Knowledge" (2019) Other songs * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (2018) * "Forever" (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Groove Metal Bands Category:Brutal Death Metal Bands Category:European Bands